The present invention is in the field of general analytics and modeling. Analysts from all industries and applications use Microsoft Excel to create simple to highly complex models. These can range from a financial statement, forecast projections of revenues for a firm, earnings per share computations, chemical reactions, business processes, manufacturing processes, pricing and profit analysis, costing models, stock price valuation, economic projections, corporate valuations, project time management, and thousands of other applications. These analysts may create their models in a single worksheet or span multiple worksheets in a single workbook (a workbook is synonymous to a Microsoft Excel file, whereby in each workbook there might be one or many worksheets). In most cases, these Microsoft Excel models are highly proprietary and contain trade secrets and intellectual property of the firm, and if fallen into the wrong hands, might mean financial ruin for some companies. Microsoft Excel has some built-in password protections but there exists many off-the-shelf password cracks that can very easily defeat these passwords by modifying the Microsoft Excel file itself. Further, if the model is very detailed and large, sometimes it takes a long time to compute the results. This is especially evident when more sophisticated analytics like Monte Carlo simulation is run. Monte Carlo simulation is an analytical technique of random number sampling based on some predefined probability distributions and the analysis can be run thousands to even millions of times. Think of simulation as a very powerful scenario analysis, where thousands upon thousands of scenarios are generated automatically, following some predefined rules. Running such an analysis within Microsoft Excel can sometimes take multiple hours and even days, because once a single change is made, Microsoft Excel has to accept this new value, replaces the value into the right cell, computes all the other cells that is related to this computation, update all other irrelevant items in the workbook (e.g., links, charts, pictures, graphics, color scheme, and many others) and it takes time and resources to do such computations. Finally, if the model is sent by the model creator to an end-user, some of these complicated computations might accidentally be deleted, edited, changed and so forth making the model incorrectly specified and broken. This also allows end-users to game the system by changing the structure of the model to suit his or her needs. The present invention is a business process, with a preferred embodiment comprising two software modules (these software programs are named “ROV Compiler”, and “ROV Extractor and Evaluator”) capable of compiling and extracting these analytical models where the logic of the models is maintained, but will be compiled into a form so that the business intelligence and intellectual property of the firm is protected in an encrypted and hidden in a computer binary format (the acronym “ROV” refers to Real Options Valuation, Inc., the trademark name of software developer). In other words, the end-user of these compiled and extracted files cannot break into and decipher the business intelligence, cannot modify the model logic, cannot access the file unless provided a license and password, and can only use the model as is. Such a business process will yield significant value to a corporation that requires the ability to protect its own intellectual property and business intelligence. Another use is for modelers and analysts to create their own models and protect them, and be able to sell these compiled versions as standalone software applications. This allows the proliferation of more knowledge and business intelligence in the world when creators of advanced models and applications will be more willing to share their model intelligence knowing that they have the ability to lock up their most crucial trade secrets. Throughout this document, the term “model creator” will imply the individuals using the compiler and extractor methods in the form of the software modules, which are the preferred embodiments of the present invention whereas the term “end-user” implies the recipient and users of the compiled and extracted files (these are the clients, employees, or customers of the model creator).